One in a Million
by Ms Llewellyn
Summary: Reid's kidnapped by a man from Hotch's past, Hotch will do anything to get him back - even go above the law. Sequel to "Romantic Office Relations are a No No." SR/AH in later chapters.
1. Prologue One

**_One in a Million_**

_Hotch loved Reid. And couldn't have him. But when he's kidnapped by a man from Hotch's past, Hotch will do anything to get him back - even go above the law. It's all or nothing, he wasn't about to lose Reid, not like he lost his ex-wife. In the end will Hotch deny policy and have his hearts desire? _

**_Prologue One_**

Some days Aaron Hotchner was amazed by his restraint.

Because surely, it was only will power alone that kept him seated at the picnic table, instead of striding up to his young agent wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in that slender neck and simply breathe in the subtle natural scent of sweat, skin, and something pure Reid. He took a deep breath through his nose. He was so glad JJ packed the table cloth. It was the only thing keeping his arousal hidden from the whole park. This is what Spencer did to him without even trying. He was sure he spent 80 percent of the day with a constant hard-on. It was everything the young agent did, from the flipping of papers to the excited prattle that flew past pink, smooth, pliable lips faster than the speed of light. It were moments like these he cursed Bureau policy. He could understand it, personal life and work didn't mix that well, but he could admit in some cases it was golden.

It was hard, you work with these people for the better part of your life and they expect you to not develop romantic interest in each other. Clearly, the higher ups weren't very skilled when it came to human interaction. But Hotch didn't want Reid just for sex. He wanted everything - late night conversations, he wanted to cuddle and play with Jack, he wanted to simply look but not touch, but know he could if he wanted too. He wanted to hear him talk endlessly. He was the kind of man you brought home to your mother. And he was sure, if his was still alive, she would approve of his choice in men.

Thinking about the sweet and strong woman that raised him brought a spike of pain to him. He missed her, there were some days he simply wanted a hug from his mother, others he wanted to hear her voice, or ask for advice. It was days like those that he cursed his workaholic tendencies. He glanced over at his son who was with JJ and young Henry on the jungle gym. It was moments like those, he wished his mother could have met her grandson and him in return.

"So," came the feminine voice of his ex-sister-in-law, Jessica Brooke, sister of his ex-wife, Haley, and Aunt to his son, Jack. "When are you going to tell him?" she said as she sat down next to Aaron, her arms folded atop the table and she hand an eyebrow raised and small inquisitive smile flickering on her lips. Like she really didn't know what she should be feeling, happy or angry.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he said avoiding her eyes that sparked with some emotion. He couldn't hide the shock fast enough, or the shift and small gasp he gave. Aaron barely withheld the groan he wanted to release as his thigh brushed against his erection when he shifted. His eyes weren't on Jessica so he missed her eyeroll, as they were currently locked on Reid who was frowning slightly, his eyebrows creased, and the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth. And he just glistened beneath the sun with sweat. Morgan laughed and slapped the young man on the shoulder. And Aaron felt a moment of stupidity and shame as he wished he was that hand. That hand could touch Reid all it wanted because there was nothing romantic or sexual about it. It was a hand of friendship and brotherhood. Yes, he was envious.

He was almost positive if he walked up to the young doctor and started caressing him, it wouldn't go over very well.

"I'm not stupid, nor am I blind. And no matter how much you'd like to hide it, it's blatantly obvious who your staring at." She said. "Also, you can't hide the erection. I'm made enough men turned-on in my life time, to know that posture."

She smirked as she watched his face twitch while the tips of his ears turned a light shade of pink. Other than that, he looked like a marble statue. Hotch had to be the hardest man she's ever tried to read and she wouldn't know what to look for if it hadn't been for her sister, Haley, god rest her soul.

"You know, if you don't tell him soon, you'll lose him," she said a sad note coloring her voice. Hotch turned at stared at her with his fathomless dark eyes. With a frown he reached out and gave her hand a gentle comforting squeeze. Both of their minds on the image of a beautiful, blonde woman, with kind blue eyes. "Just like Haley. Do you really want that to happen, Aaron? Because it will."

"It's not that I don't want too. It's more of that I can't." He whispered. "Bureau policy is quite clear about relationships, especially between team members - it doesn't happen. Also add the fact he might not even be attracted other men might be a problem."

"I wouldn't give up hope on him not being gay. As for policy, whoever said romance between team members doesn't happen, lied. It's just secret. You can keep a secret can't you Hotch?" she teased. Hotch's brow creased as he frowned.

"I don't want him to be a secret, Jess." He said. "If I had him, the whole damn world would know about it."

It was quiet for a second. Jessica stared at him with surprise and shock. He hadn't seen Hotch so adament since...a war battled within Jessica as the implications of that very statement laughed within her thoughts. Her stomach churned, but a small voice, that sounded very much like her sister calmed her enough to be supportive.

"Your serious about this. You love him."

"Yes."

"Then don't let policy hold you back. Don't let anything hold you back." she stated firmly, before she got up and left heading towards the jungle-gym were her nephew Jack swung like a monkey from the monkey bars.

Aaron could do nothing but stare after her, her words churning in his mind. A bout of laughter caught his attention and all he saw was Reid sprawled out on the ground and a football smacking David Rossi in the head. A small smile quirked his lips as a chuckle slipped through his lips.


	2. Prologue Two

**_One in a Million_**

**_Prologue Two_**

A calloused hand brushed the back of her head and she felt strong fingers tangle themselves within her auburn hair. Her wrists twisted beneath the strength of the nylon rope that bound her to the aged cherry oak straight backed chair. Tears fell from azure eyes and sobs caught in her throat and settled. She whimpered and tried to lean away as her capture buried his nose in her hair, his breath running across her back caused her to shiver in fright. But a sharp tug of her hair kept her in place.

"It's a pity," he whispered inhaling her sweet feminine scent of day old perfume and sweat. "That your nothing but a stepping stone in a greater scheme. Such a beautiful woman should be nothing but the highlight of the show," he whispered against the shell of her ear. "Wouldn't you say?"

She whimpered as one strong finger traced the curve of her cheek and down the gentle slope of her neck, to rub idly against her clavicle. Her chest heaved with breath and her nostrils flared as she tried to draw in air to calm the panic that gathered beneath her breast.

And then she was staring into the face of her capture. It was not what she expected.

By god's grace it was cruel, to hide such a monstrous creature behind the guise of an ordinary out of the way looking man, a handsome man with soulful eyes.

She had expected a monster with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes, a demon. Instead she found the face of an angel masking the cruelty of Hell. It was all the more terrifying. She watched helpless as his face split into an affectionate lopsided grin, his eyes glowed. It was hazy, the image of a memory that touched the edge of her mind, but she was positive she had seen that gorgeous smile before. Obviously, she'd met this deranged stranger within the last few hours - she was still wearing her evening wear.

She wondered what her friends thought? That she got lucky - she swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. Her friends wouldn't think of anything like this! This, she didn't even think something like this would happened to her. Ever. But it did and it was and she felt the fear of her future claw its way through her soul. By the look in his eyes, she knew, she wouldn't survive and that broke her down even further.

Tears and snot and sobs. Her fear devoured her. She begged behind the gag and he just sat their and watched that shit eating grin forever present. Until finally he reached out, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cooed at her.

"Shh, it'll be okay. It won't be so bad, I can guarantee you will like it." He whispered soothingly, his palm rubbing her cheek. Without much thought he brought up a cloth and cleaned her face. She winced and heaved her eyes wide with fright and not once did she take her eyes off of him. "All of which I will give and take from you." He whispered into her ear as he leaned over her, one hand tangled in her hair and cradled the back of her head while the other free hand tilted her chin up. Quickly and efficiently he ripped the gag from her.

"No, no, no, please, don't, please let me go, I won't tell, I promise, just let me go!" she screeched. It was high and whiny and stressed and it was music to his ears.

"Hmm, I suppose I could." He whispered leaning back folding his arms across his chest as he gazed at her through hooded eyes that were clouded in thought. "Ya, okay." He said his eyes locked with her's and slowly he undid the nylon ropes. He watched with a veiled gaze as her face lightened in gratitude and the tears changed from thought of fear to the thought of freedom. He kneeled down and undid the ties on her feet.

"Doors, just over there." He leaned away and pointed towards the door. It was easy to spot, beams of light shone through the wholes in the wood. It was like god was showing her the way.

"Thank you, thank you." She sobbed stumbling towards the door. Still crouching before the chair, but his torso turned towards the door, his eyes following her, his gaze roving over her.

"Don't thank me, Darlin'" he whispered with a deep rich southern twang that he had kept hidden from her. As as the door opened to emit more sunlight and the girl vanished of to the side. He stood. He counted to three, before a shark like grin split his face.

"Now the real fun begins."


	3. Chapter One

**_One in a Million_**

**Chapter_ One_**

_"Lust is the craving for salt of a man who is dying of thirst."_

**~ Frederick Buechner**

4:30 am.

Spencer Reid eyed the alarm on his bedside table. He sighed as he rested his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, his feet planted on the floor and his covers disarrayed behind him. It happened again. The dreams wouldn't stop. At first they made him uncomfortable with their content, but then, it become the one thing he looked forward to at night, because he'd never have the real thing. It was an addiction - the beat of his heart, the tingle in his extremities, it's ability to stop all thought. In the nights, when the world was sleeping, it was the only time_ he _could have_ him._

And with a guilty thump of his heart and the indecision of thought about his next actions, he slipped one hand beneath the waist band of his briefs and gripped his erection and gave a firm stroke. An exhalation of breath and the thought of his dream still playing beneath his eyelids. He shuttered at the pleasure that coursed through his alert body.

_..."...Aaron..."..._

His name is but a whisper in his thoughts, a guilty pleasure. He longed for strong calloused fingers to worship him, rough palms to calm him, and a strong husky voice to whisper to him. He imagined dark brown eyes, so dark they appeared almost black in the older mans desire, to watch him.

_...fingers brush across smooth skin, lips leave a wake of heat as they mapped every curve and slope of the pale body beneath them. Strong muscle flexing beneath graceful slim fingers..._

He could never forget his dreams or every expression that had crossed Aaron Hotchner's face in reality and all of it, transcended the waking world and invaded his dreams, every little nuances that Aaron had, every twitch, every curl of strong lips, every smile and frown, all of it made his dreams so real. And sometimes, in these moments of self-pleasure, imagining only a fantasy he cursed his eidetic memory because he would never have him - rules say so. That, and Hotch is straight, there was no way someone as strong and stoic like Aaron Hotchner could want the scrawny, gangly nerd.

..._"Spencer..."..._

He fell back, eyes closing, his hips bucking upwards as he twisted his wrist and pumped faster. The husky voice of Aaron's voice a phantom in his ears. He choked back a sob of pleasure as every muscle in his body tightened with each stroke of his hand on his erection. It pulsed beneath his hand and can't help but remember the calloused touch of Aaron's hand when he had touched his shoulder at the picnic earlier that week, when he tripped. He imagined those calloused hands where his own was. The ghost of firm muscle beneath him from when he tumbled into Aaron invaded his thoughts.

..._slim legs, lightly muscles, crossed at the ankles pushed against a firm buttox, dragging the man deeper and closer. Lips and tongue tangled together and moans filled the room. Chest to chest, sweat slicked between them, a firm hand reaching between them..._

Spencer arched lost in his dreams. He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, could feel his balls drawing up. The warmth of tears in his eyes, because he knew the fantasy was quickly coming to a close and none of this was real and it'll just be him, alone in his big bed, when he opened his eyes again.

_..."God, Spence, I love you..."..._

Spencer gasped and moaned, his muscles tightening as he came. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes tighter together in hopes of keeping the dreams and the words he'll never hear. That's what sucks about his eidetic memories, dreams and reality, seemed so mixed up sometimes. He wished those words really had passed his lips.

He breathed deeply, his body settling back into his mattress. His eyes hooded, stared up at the ceiling. His dreams fading from his clutches and disappearing into the countless worth of information locked within his own mind. His limbs shook slightly as he pushed himself up and off the bed. His knees wobbled as he stumbled his way through the dark to his bathroom, where he flipped the switched. Slipping out of his soiled briefs, he walked to the sink and washed his hands. His eyes catching his reflection when he was done. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes glazed, hair mussed. Casting his eyes aside he grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned himself up before he stumbled over to his dresser and put on a clean pair of underwear. Just as he was about to move back over into bed, his cell phone rang.

"Hello..." he mummbled. His eyes flying wide open and a flush darkening his already flushed cheeks. "Hotch."

"Reid, we have another case." The voice of Aaron Hotchner drifted through line and into his ears.

"I'll be right in." he said.

"And Reid?"

"Yes?"

"Drive safe."

And then there was the dial tone. But Spencer was stuck on the veiled concern in Hotch's voice.

_**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry it's so short, but well, Happy Christmas! Now we all know what Spencer thoughts on Aaron. Didn't think it's been like 5 months since I updated, damn, time fly's when your mind is on something else. Please leave a review! and I'll try to update faster, but life sometimes has a way of screwing with such plans. Bye!_

_**Ms Llewellyn**  
><em>


End file.
